In the ever expanding fields of online video applications (e.g., video games) and offline applications (e.g., motion picture and television show production), computer generated simulations are more frequently being called upon to produce breath-taking scenes. Along with being used to produce partial or complete scenes, simulations are also used to allow computer generated graphics to interact with content from captured footage. As such, simulations need to appear photorealistic and believable for every type of viewer. For situations that call for simulated explosions, animations and other fanciful objects that include fire-like features, extremely detailed fire simulations may need to be produced. Computation techniques and methods may be implemented to produce such detailed features. However, significant computational resources and processing time may be required, which may extend or delay production schedules.